Skies of Wisdom: Sora VS Kurisu Taizen
Hunt "What to do now?" wondered Sora. "I already went shopping with Suteki-chan, and I trained today. Wish I could fight soneone other than Hollows." Kurisu Taizen was walking down the trail in his usual garb. "This is rather boring." ''He thought to himself. Sora looked over to see a man in a uniform similar to a Soul Reaper's Shihakusho. He called over, "Hey! You! Are you a Soul Reaper?" Kurisu pointed at himself and said, "Me?! No, not anymore. Though I live in Soul Society, im the head of Judicial affairs after central 46." Sora walked over and inspected the man. "You look like a Soul Reaper, and your Spirit Energy smells like a Soul Reaper's." He shrugged, revealing the hole in his chest, "Guess it doesn't matter." "Judgeing by the hole in your chest, you're a hollow." Kurisu pointed out. "Sora looked down at the hole, and smirked, "Yeah, I guess so. I've been a Hollow for 7 or 8 years now. Although, I was told by this orange-haired guy that I'm an Arrancar." "I see, I know him. You have fairly high spiritual pressure." Kurisu remarked. "Guess it was the luck of the draw," chuckled Sora. He then stopped and said, "Anyway, I've been knida bored fighting Hollows all the time...Can I fight you?" "Sure." Kurisu replied. Sora drew both of his oversized swords, each as long as his height. "You make the first move, mister." Kurisu pulled both of his swords out, and aimed and shot lightning from his blade. Kurisu vs Sora "Ok then." Kurisu appeared behind his opponent and shot Hado # 4: Byakurai. Sora used his swords as sheilds, attempting to block the blast, but the blast reflected off of his blades harmlessly, not doing any damage. Sora looked at where the blast was heading. "Wow...that never happened before." Kurisu unsheathed his blade, and attacked Sora. Sora read the path of Kurisu's movement, and parried his attack. He then charged energy into his sword, and sliced Kurisu. Kurisu backed back when he felt the blade sclice him. "That was a nice parry." Kurisu then apperaed behind Sora, he then struck at his head. Oddly enough, it was a slow attack. Sora watched the blade almost slash through him, but he stopped it with his left hand just in time. "Mister, could you please not hold back? At least fight me in your Shikai..." Kurisu looked on, and replied. "That won't be any fun." Sora sighed, "But using so little of my strength to fight hollows is boring..." He jumped back, "Alright, if you won't use your Shikai, then I'll kick it up a notch." He raised his sword to the skies, and thunderclouds began to surround him. "Restrict the passage of all who oppose you, '''Guardianes de Truenos y Relámpagos'." Kurisu looked at his opponent's sword. "I suppose I should act impressed, Hado # 90 ." The black coffin surrounded his opponent. Sora smirked as his enormous blade slashed through the coffin with a resounding clap of thunder. "Nice try, but the Guardianes are a bit to stubborn to be trapped like that." Kurisu put his hand on the back of his head. "I thought as much. Wisdom of Ages Past, come forth and disern the truth. 'Koppu Kara, Yaiba Ippai. '" Sora chuckled, "Not much of a change..." "Enough for me." Sora's left hand became surrounded in lightning, and he charged at Kurisu. Kurisu looked at the lightning, and thought silently. "One." Sora slashed at Kurisu with his left claw, hoping to get a hit in. Kurisu simply dodged backwards, but not before it made a small slit in his haroi. "''My my, he gave me a little cut. " ''Kurisu thought to himself. Sora smirked, "I can move at the speed of light, man. I am a speedy little bugger." Kurisu gave a puzzeld look, "Well, then how come I'm over here and not there?" Kurisu asked, as his body was across the field. Sora blankly stared, "I said I could move at the speed of light. My eyes are kinda crappy when it comes to tracking movements." Kurisu looked at his blade, and then his opponent. "This is one of my blade's abilities. The ability to percive." "Cool," said Sora. "Maybe I should start to take this seriously." Kurisu gazed upon his oponents right arm, and pointed his blade in his direction. "''two" ''Kurisu thought before he spoke to his opponent, "Prehaps you have missed the mark I have set." Sora looked to his arm to see a tattoo like symbol was on it. "Not my taste, but it's nice." Kurisu turned away as he replied, "What do you percieve it as ?" As he spoke these words, he apperaed on Sora's arm as the tattoo. Sora smirked as he used his claws to cut a cross across the tattoo, "Something that can be removed easily." The cross he drew shone brightly, forcing the tattoo off. Kurisu was then behind his opponent, and stepped into a large boulder, and passed through it. He then called out, "If you want to find me, look inside your head." Kurisu then projected images of him killing all of those close to Sora, all those who he cares for. Sora watched as this happened. Only Suteki was being killed. He smiled and said, "Guess I'll see you in heaven, Suteki-chan." The Suteki image smiled and said, "Yeah..." Kurisu then appered in his opponent's mind, "Show me how you think. Show me what you percieve me as being." Sora looked over to where Kurisu was speaking from, and he saw a wolf that was dark in every possible way. The aura around the wolf was also extremly menacing. Sora walked over to the wolf and sat right in front of it, with a twinkle of curiosity in his eyes. The aura grew black, and then Sora's mind went blank. Kurisu replied to to the darkness, "If you feel the darkness, can you see it ?" Sora looked around himself, and saw nothing. A void. Death. He simply said, "I can see it quite clearly." "Or can you ? Can you truly see what I mean ?" Then the illusion vanished. This time, Kurisu's blade was a differant style. "All that," sighed Sora, "For a sword release." "For now, I'll accept your belif." Kurisu then lunged at his opponent, with his blade tip on fire. Sora held up his claw and caught the blade in the bolts. He smirked and said, "What was that?"